<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moral of the Story by villager_bxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390922">Moral of the Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx'>villager_bxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt we could really do this<br/>But really I was foolish<br/>Hindsight it's<br/>Obvious</p>
<p>Day 3 photographs - defeat - “I can’t lose you/this too”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moral of the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sakusa really does wonder where it all went wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were supposed to be happy after all. Just moved in together, several boxes still left unpacked because every time they tried to work on them they’d get distracted by other things. They still slept in the same bed together, still had sex, still ate meals and went to practice together because they both agreed calling it work was too stiff even if it was true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were happy weren’t they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s looking through one of the boxes they never unpacked together and is frowning at each one of their smiling photos. There weren't many since Sakusa naturally didn’t like pictures that much but occasionally Atsumu’s pleading would get to him enough or he’d catch him by surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa sighs sharply as he continues unpacking. He’s not petty enough to break anything just yet. Key word being yet. There’s a photo of when they met at the U19 training camp in their second year that was taken by surprise if Sakusa’s glare was anything to judge. There’s one of them after a meal with the team for celebrating Hinata’s addition to it. There’s one when they had first moved in, and for once Sakusa is smiling on his own in it. No coaxing needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s the photo he wants to smash the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead it’s put face down on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometime between when he’s gone through the second box he can hear the door opening behind him. Footsteps get louder and louder until they slow to a stop behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omi-kun? How long have you been unpacking I thought we were gonna do that together?” Atsumu goes to sit by his side to look into the remnants of the box they need to unpack. It was as good a time as any to bring it up and Sakusa wasn’t about to dance around the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu.I’m going to ask this one time.” his face is blank and void of any emotion as he turns to stare at him. “Did you cheat on me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He freezes at the question, looking into the box all the more like it’d give him the answer for Sakusa. With a heavy sigh he sits back and gives a bitter smile at the floor between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You already know the answer if you’re asking me don’t you?” Atsumu finally raises his eyes to meet Sakusa’s. It reminds him a bit of a child who admits to doing something wrong when they know hiding and denying it will only make his punishment worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa doesn’t reply to that. He just takes out another small stack of books and gets up to put them away. Behind him he can feel Atsumu’s eyes watching him as he does, amber eyes boring into him as he sorts the books among the others already on the shelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’d rather be with them then fine. Don’t lie about it to spare my feelings or anything. But I’m not moving out until the lease is up.” He pauses in his shelving, starting to turn to face him before stopping. “If you want to try to work it out though, you’re not sleeping in the room tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no this wasn't a day late what are you talking about</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>